I could feel it
by DeathXAngle
Summary: Mai and the others are on a case, Mai dissapears and then is found by the SPR but what they find makes there colour from there skin go...read on and find out what happened to Mai and if Naru could save her and tell her his feelings at the same time...R&R afterwards guys hope you like it : ...i actually deleted this on perpose but put it back on again sorry.
1. When Naru found Mai

**I could feel it. The pain caused by the creature as it pulled my joints out of place which forced me to scream at the top of my lungs. It was forcing some of my bones to pierce through my skin, earning yet another soul less scream. **

**I couldn't handle the pain any more, all I wanted was for it to stop. I knew it wouldn't as I felt another bone pierce through my skin just near my thigh. I wanted to scream for help as loud as I could but the more pain that came the more I struggled to scream. I gasped for breath as the beast held me in its colossal grip. The pressure built up inside me and it felt as though 10000 knifes were piercing my swollen flesh.**

**She knows the pain was getting worst as the darkness was getting nearer, she hoped and hoped that someone would find her in time as her eyes started closing slowly. **

**When she opened her eyes again it was all dark, she turned her head looking round the darkness until she saw a spot of white light far from her. She started walking towards the light when she then felt someone grab her arm as to stop her.**

**She turned to the person who grabbed her arm only to notice it was a girl around my age stopping me. "Don't" was all that was said before she started to pull her away.**

**As she was pulling her away from the light she started to here someone calling her name. The calling started to get louder and louder, soon she opened her eyes to notice she was no longer in darkness but in a carlmful, warm and cheerful place.**

**Standing in the middle of that place was a figure she didn't recognise.**

**The young girl pulled her towards the figure but before she got there she stopped, "that's Huian she will help you now one" the girl then ran of until she was out of sight from her view. **

**She turned round to face the girl called Huian who had her eyes closed, signed and started walking towards her.**

**As she reached her, the girl opened her eyes and stared at her "hi" she said to the electrifying blue eyes called Huian.**

**Huian smiled at her before offering her hand to her, Mai looked at her hand as she hesitated to take it, finally she slowly moved her hand into Huian's hand they both looked at each other before Huian smiled while saying "there's someone waiting for you".**

**They both looked towards the new light that appeared behind Huain, they then started walking towards it slowly. When Mai got right in front of the light she turned round to see the girl that stopped her and brought her here waving at her "goodbye Mai we will see you soon" Mai smiled at the girl before shouting as it hit her "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" they girl looked at Mai with a huge smile and said "my name is Huiling".**

**Mai smiled at the girl before turning back to Huian and walking through the bright light.**

**Everything then went black.**

**Mai's Pov:**

**Everything went black after I walked through the bright light with Huian, 'am I dead' I thought to myself when I suddenly started hearing voice's.**

"**Mai, wake up Mai" 'Bou-san' I thought as I noticed the voice of my adopted dad.**

"**Mai, honeys come back to us please" 'Ayako'.**

**I walked towards the voice's which I noticed that the more I walk towards them the light the place I am in is getting until 'BAM' everything went black again.**

**Naru's Pov:**

**We all sat there in the hospital room waiting till Mai wakes up, after finding her in the way she was the doctors are hoping she makes it back.**

**As I sit there looking at her I keep on remembering the day when we found her.**

_**Start of Flash Back**_

"_**Hey Naru have you seen Mai?" Yasu said as he noticed her missing from the base, he also caught everyone's attention as well.**_

"_**No Yasuhara I haven't" I reply back to him which out even looking at him.**_

_**1 hour later**_

_**Lin was sat in the base, while everyone else was walking around the house.**_

_**He was keeping an eye on the monitors when he then noticed temperature going down inside the attic but then he also noticed it going down in the basement.**_

_**Lin grabbed the nearest walkie talkie and said into it "NARU THE TEMPERATURE IS GOING DOWN IN THE BASEMENT AND ATTIC" "meet Ayako and Yasu at the Attic me, Bou-san and Ayako will go to the basement with Ms Hara" "ok".**_

_**After they all ran to the place's they were told to go.**_

_**When Naru reach the basement where **_


	2. Mai's Discovery

**Chapter Two – Mai's Discovery **

**-When they found Mai-**

**There in front of Naru was Mai's body chained to the wall with blood running down nearly every part of her body from the knifes that were dug through her skin.**

**Lin had gotten the others to come to were they were and once they were everyone went into action, John and Bou-san dealt with the monster with the help of Lin while Naru and Ayako gently got Mai down from the wall.**

**As Lin, Bou-san and John were trying to get rid of the monster a blast of invisible force throw them away from it "its~ not over Davis-san" it hissed before running towards were Masako was, just as it was about to hit her John had tackled her down to the floor and away from the entrance.**

**They all stood their or laid there watching the creature run away before disappearing.**

"**MONK CALL AN AMBERLAUNCE" Ayako shouted after checking Mai over only to find that she wasn't breathing, as Monk ran to call an amberlaunce Ayako started doing CPR on the brunette girl laying under her while everyone watch hoping or praying that there team mate would make it.**

**After a minute Ayako managed to get Mai breathing again just as Monk came through the door with two people behind him "they were near by when I called and they came straight away" she nodded to him as she watched the people load Mai onto a stretcher and run off with Lin and Naru right behind them.**

**When they were out of sight Ayako started crying so Monk wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as she cried. John did the same with Masako before they all came to there sense and ran after Lin and Naru.**

**An hour later they were all sat outside the OP room as Mai was rushed into theatre cause of her wounds, they all were hoping that she would make it.**

**Another 30 minutes afterwards one of the nurses came out with a blank face causing everyone to panic.**

**Naru and Lin were the first ones to stand "what's wrong?" they both said at the same time, "I would like to speak to Miss. Taniyama parents" "there dead" "oh ok well Miss. Taniyama made it through the surgery but we're afraid she's in a coma that she might not wake up from but we will keep checking on her everyday though" Lin nodded while the colour in Naru face drained again. **

**After Lin and the nurse finished speaking he went back to the others and told them, Ayako and Masako started crying, John prayed to god, Bou-san had tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall the same with Naru, Lin just sat their till his phone rang all waiting for Mai to be taken to a room.**

**Sorry this is short but I hope you like it. **


	3. The Beast

**The Beast**

**-Bou-san Pov-**

**People say nightmares scares children, well I bet if they saw this then they would be shit scared but to be honest I know I am.**

**Me and John were trying to get rid of this….this what ever you would call it but I'm going to stick with 'Nightmare came true' with the help from Lin.**

**As we were looking at the thing, you could see what it looked like, soulless eyes, teeth like a Sharks teeth, detached body, bones sticking out from different places on it's body, long knife claws, long black sticky hair that covers half of it's face…I think I'm going to pass out in a minute lets just say I wouldn't like to dream of this creature at night.**

**We were nearly finished when we were suddenly was forced back into a wall knocking me clean out.**

**-John's Pov-**

**That's got to be the ugliest thing I have ever seen in my Priesthood, probably the last. When me, Lin and Monk hit the wall it had caused Monk to black out, it must have thrown him hard I thought to myself in my head as I tried to get up of the ground.**

**When I managed to lien up against the wall I kept my eye on the beast while Lin went to check on Monk to see if he's alright when we all felt the air picking up around use making me to close my eyes as the bust around the room was getting in my eyes.**

**As my eyes were closed I herd shouting coming from Lin "MASAKO MOVE" I forced my eyes open to notice the creature running towards Masako so I took of after it jumping I reach her in time, just as it jumped for her I tackled her down to the floor just missing the claws of the beast.**

**After helping Masako up of ground we stood their and watched the creature run away but we all herd it saying "it's~ not over Davis-san" then it disappeared from our sight, just as we turned round Ayako shouted "MONK CALL AN AMBERLAUNCE" we all shot over to were Mai was lying with Ayako hovering over her limp body while Bou-san ran to the nearest phone.**

**When he came back he was with two other people saying that they were in the area when he called, they came and took over Ayako's job and rushed Mai into hospital with Naru who went with her, Lin, Bou-san, Masako, Ayako and Yasu followed them to the hospital while I went to do research on this creature.**

**Sorry it's short but it's all I could think of so far but I hope you enjoy it R&R guys**


	4. Mai's Missing Memory

**Mai's Missing Memory **

**Mai's Pov:**

**I could hear voice in the background of the bright light that was shining in front of me, but I just carn't remember the voices.**

**When I opened my eyes I noticed I was in the hospital room with people all around but I don't know who they are the only faces that I know are Oliver Davis and Lin Koujo, just then everything came back to me about how I was attacked on a case by a ugly beast the only problem that ran throw my head was who are the rest of these people.**

**Sorry about it being short but I promise you that the next Chapter will be longer thank you for reading please review at the end.**


	5. Finding the Beast But loosing Ayako

Chapter 5 - Looking for the Beast. But loosing Ayako.

-Bou-san's Pov-

'I carn't believe it Mai's memories of what we all did together has gone' i kept thinking to myself in my head over and over again whilst walking out of the hospital and back to the house were that 'Beast Nightmare' is.

Me and Yasu went in Ayako's car while John stayed at the Hospital with Naru, Lin and Masako...wait Masako's still there great know how are we going to find this monster/ghost with out her help just wonderful.

"Erm Bou'san, Ayako how are we supose to find this thing with Masako still at the Hospital with those lot?" Yasu asked from the back seat of the car only to get a glare from the both of them while Ayako continued to drive onto were the house is.

-Memory Mai's Pov-

Great my Mai body has forgotten her memory now how am i gonna get it back to her before someone else gets hurt on this case, why does everything have to happen to me on cases...I'm gonna start blamming someone if this keeps on going on.

-Normal Pov-

Mai was sat on the hospital bed looking around the room but kept glancing at certain people she couldn't remember before looking at Lin and Naru.

"Mai-san these are John Brown and Masako Hara we work with them" Lin spoke softy without scaring her while everyone kept there eyes on Mai, Gene was staring at Mai when he noticed something different about her and walked straight to her and stared into her eyes before turning to look at his twin and Lin.

"Mai's eyes...there soalless", Lin and Naru looked at each other before walking to where Gene stood and looked into Mai's eyes and noticed what he said.

"But that carn't be, Mai's still alive?" Lin said to the Davis Twins who nodded.

"Her eyes are soalless so that could also mean that her bodys alive but her soal is somewhere else?"

"The Beast most of taken her soal when he or she was attacking Mai so if that's true then Ayako, Bou-san and Yasuhara are both in trouble if they find that thing without someone like Lin or me there" Naru spoke before walking out of Mai's room and towards the S.P.R van, he didn't need to look to know that everyone else was following part from Mai and John who were checking out of the Hospital.

-At the House-

-Ayako's Pov-

"This house gets freaker and freaker when you come back to it" Bou-san said while we were walking towards the Bass when his phone started rining.

"Oh look it's Naru-san" he then said all wierdly 'Idoit' i thought as he answered it while following me and Yasu.

We got near the bass room when Yasu turned and froze before saying "erm Ayako were do you think we will find the Beast?"

"Proberbley were it attack Mai-san, why?"

"Well i think we don't need to find it"

"Why?, Yasu"

"BECAUSE IT'S FOUND US" he shouted before bolting it towards the bass door, i turned round to see the beast coming near Bou-san who was still on the phone to Naru.

"Erm Bou-san" I spoke softly to him, he looked up at me before saying,

"Ayako i'm on the phone to Naru about the beast..ssshhhh"

"Well you can tell him that we've already found it"

"Really were"

"Well i woudn't say we found it i would say it found us" i said pointing behind him, he gave me a funny look before turning round only to scream like a girl causing us both to look at each other before running the way Yasu ran "ARRR" was the only words that came out of our mouths.

As we got infront of the door i felt something wrap around my ankle before pulling me to the ground cause me to scream louder and Bou-san to turn round only to let me see his eyes widen.

"WHAT" i shouted while grabbing his stretched hand.

"IT'S GOT YOU" was all he shouted back as we felt it pulling me causing me to slip an inch out of his hand.

-Normal Pov-

Yasu went to help Bou-san pull Ayako only to scream when he saw the beast face before passing out.

Bou-san tried his hardest to pull Ayako into the room.

"Your Slipping" he shouted to her with worrie in his voice.

"Don' . .Go" was all she said back to him but in a dangerous voice which actually scared him to death let alone the Beast.

Bou-san was about to reply when he suddenley felt her hand slip out of his then he herd the beast memtal laughter filling the whole house "AYAKO" was all he shouted before the whole house lost light.


	6. Finding Information

Chapter 6 - Finding things out.

-Normal Pov-

After speaking to Bou-san on the phone, well after Naru having Bou-san screaming down the phone before it went dead, he placed it back into his pocket the went back onto his computer were he did more information about the beast that was at the house they were investigating.

Naru was still looking on his laptop when he started feeling like someone was watching him, he turned to look behind him to see that Mai was watching what he was doing.

"Are you looking for more information about the Beast at the house Naru?" she spoke softly to him.

He just nodded to her as his answer

"Why don't you just type in mystrical Creatures there might be something on there about the Beast" Mai replied shocking Lin and Naru while also causing Gene to laugh.

When Gene stopped laughing he joined Masako, John and Naru with staring at Mai while Lin continued to drive before Naru said "Mai there's no such thing as Mystrical Creatures and trust me there will not have anything on the website about the beast"

"Fine do what you want Naru but don't come crying to me when you carn't get rid of the beast" she mummbered thinking no-one herd her but with Gene trying not to laugh out load with Lin and Naru glaring at her she know they herd what she said to him.

When they finally got there Mai and Gene raced out towards the house were they meet up with Bou-san and Yasu who were screaming like girls as they ran out of the house towards them.

"Bou-san what's wrong" Gene asked when they stopped infront of them both

"The beast took Ayako" Bou-san said at the same time Yasu was saying "The beast...ugly thing that's no beast" back to Gene at the same time earning confused look at them both till Gene burst out laughing at Yasu's coment till they noticed Yasu going white in the face before falling to the ground.

"Again" Bou-san muttered earning them to look at him, "What do you mean again?" Naru was the one that asked this time.

"He passed out when he came face to face with the Beast and now just mentioning it he will pass out" was Bou-san's reply.

-Masako's Pov-

I stood watching them all trying to wake up Yasu who was uncounces on the ground when i felt like someone was watching us, looking up i noticed that Mai's soal was stood in the door way wathing us with a worried face on 'Mai' i thought only to her, only to get the Soal Mai to look up at me 'Masako you...you can see me?' 'of course Mai i can see your soal' 'wow'.

I was about to reply to her when suddenly a sharp pain came running in my head earning me to fall to my knees holding my head in pain which caused me to scream and getting the attenchen of the others.

"MASAKO" was all i herd before going into darkness.

-Masako's Dream-

When i opened my eyes i came face to face with Mai.

"Masako what are you doing here?" She asked

"What Mai, i'm dreaming what are you doing in my dream?"

"Erm Masako this is the dream world i always come to when we are on cases". That shocked me and got me thinking.

"What am i going to do Mai?"

"Well your here, i'm here so i will show you what i saw before the beast took me but after words please be careful"

"Of course Mai i will and we will get you back to your body and your memories"

"You only have to make me remember" was all she said before everything went white.

I looked around the white room three times before coming face to face with a red door, opening the door and walking through it i came into a big room that look like rooms from the 1800's but what caught my attention was the little 9 year old girl laying in a bed but she wasn't breathing.

I walked over to the girl when the bathroom door opened and a 16 year old girl walked out holding a knife, she was also muttering something.

I walked closer to the older girl till i could hear what she was saying.

"When i get rid of you, i'm gonna get rid of every other girl so he can't see you, i only want them to notice me not other girls...no, nope he's not aloud to talk to you remember and your not aloud to make your self be noticed by the other boys but i can help you with that" she kept muttering over and over again.

I watched her walk to the little girl but before i could see what she did to her everything changed, the scene changed to were she was tied up and was in the middle of loads of people lads and women who were looking at her in disgust "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ALL THOSE GIRLS AND YOUR LITTLE SISTER ... YOU MONSTER" an old man shouted at her only to be spat in the face.

I stood their and watched the women walk out of the room and watched as the men did what she did to all the other girls and what she did to her little sister.

When they were finished i herd 'i will come back as the Monster you see me as and nothing...nothing well stop me from geting what i want' before she started laughing dangerousely.

After watching the scene everything went black.

When i whoke up i noticed i was in the bass and only saw John and Naru in the room as well, i turned to Naru before i started telling him what i saw which shocked him as well as John.


	7. I Remember Ayako!

Chatper 7 - I Remember Ayako!

- Normal Pov -

Mai walked into the bass the next day to only see Naru, Lin and Masako there. She was about to walk over to ask if Masako was alright when i suddenly got a sharp pain in my head which i managed to hide from the three in the room.

"Er naru would you like some tea?" Mai asked without looking at him before walking out of the bass room and towards the kitchen where the pain started getting sharper for her, it got that bad she couldn't handle it anymore and passed out cause of the pain.

- Mai's Memory Dream -

Mai whoke up to darkness when she suddenly heard voices from the background, walking towards the voice she started to see figures walking down the street of Shibuya.

When she looked at the figures she noticed on of them as her and the other one was one of the people who worked for Naru 'why do i have a feeling i know her?' Mai thought as she watched the scene infront of her.

"Mai-san what do you want to do after work today?" the women asked, "how about me and you go shopping Ayako-san?" Mai replied whilst smilling at the women.

Mai watched herself and the women called Ayako continue to walk to the S.P.R building when suddenly Mai remembered who Ayako was.

- End of Mai's Memory Dream -

Mai whoke to someone calling her name "Mai, Mai wake up Mai".

Opening her eyes she looked into the older womens eyes before whispering "Ayako-san".

Hearing her name from the girl on the floor, Ayako smiled brightly before bringing the girl into her arms as she hugged her tightly to her chest as Mai mummered "i remember, i remember you Ayako-san" over and over again with tears rolling down her face the same with Ayako.

Sorry for it being sort but this all i could think of so far...Hope you enjoy it thought ^_^


	8. John - San

Chapter 8 - John-san

~John's Pov~

It's been a couple of days since Mai remembered who Matzusaki was to her, Lin was trying to help her remember the rest of use but nothing has happened yet.

Naru and Houshou keeps an eye on her were ever she goes in case something happenes to her... but to be honest i miss the old Mai that was here before the accident.

Stupid Ghosts.

I'm now walking down an old creepy corridor and all i can hear are voice 'wear are they coming from' i kept thinking as i carried on hoping to find them and get rid of them as soon as possiable.

~Mai's Pov~

I was at in the bass with Ayako, Lin and Naru as the others are walking around doing things that Naru told them to do.

I was listening to Ayako talking to me about something when i suddenely fell asleep with my head on her shoulder.

_**-Dream-**_

_**I opened my eyes to come face to face with a familor pair of electric blue eyes "Gene?" i asked shocked whilst looking around.**_

_**"Hello again Mai" Gene replied before helping me up of the ground.**_

_**"What's going on?"**_

_**"Just watch" was all he said before i noticed a figure in the distence, a women in her mid-twenties, she had blonde long hair with brown eyes 'wait she looks like someone i know?' i thought as i watched her walk closer to use whilst smiling.**_

_**"Hello Gene, who's this?" she asked once she was infront of use.**_

_**"Hello, Sarah this is Mai Taniyama" Gene replied with his own smile on his face, but when he said my name her smile grew bigger.**_

_**"Mai Taniyama, i've heard alot about you...come" she said, facing me whilst holding her hand out to me.**_

_**I took her hand and followed her to wear ever she was taking me, but i was more intrested about were she heard about me and by who.**_

_**"Erm excuse me but who have you heard about me from?" i asked whilst looking at her.**_

_**"Oh i'm sorry dear, me and my husband Erik have heard alot about you from our son...you work with him but before you say anything i must show you this" she replied before pointing into a small pond that came ... out ... of ... no where 'wierd' was all i thought before i started seeing a scene in the water.**_

_**~The Scene in the Water - when they were on a case in America - ~**_

_**I was walking with a boy with blonde hair in a ... graveyard 'wonder why we are here' i thought as i continued to watch.**_

_**The boy turned to me and smiled before saying "Mai i want you to meet my parents" he said then pointed to two gravestones that lay together as one big one, it looked beautiful.**_

_**I walked closer to the big gravestones and read the names on them.**_

_**'in beloved memory of Sarah and Erik Brown, loving parents of John Brown and loving siblings of their familys...my god take care of you now' **_

_**~End of scene in the water~**_

_**'That name...John Brown...it sounds familor' i thought as i looked up at the women who was now stood with a man 'Erik Brown' i thought before another scene came into my head.**_

_**~New Scene~**_

_**I was stood in a room with loads of computers...no wait monitors...but were was i.**_

_**I was looking at one monitor that had the boy in the gravestone in it ... he was ... praying...wait the cielling ... it's going to... i couldn't finish the sentence of cause i was already running towards the room he was in whilst i could hear poeple shouting my name, one inperticulor stood out ... Ayako was in there.**_

_**Once i was at the room i pulled the door open before shouting "JOHN WATCH OUT THE CIELLING ABOUT TO COLLAPSE" i must of startled the boy cause his head shot out towards me before he shouted my name but i didn't listen as i shouted at him again "THE CIELLING GOING TO COLLAPSE...JOHN" i shouted as the cielling fell but luckley he got out with no serious injures on him.**_

_**~The end of Scene~**_

_**John Brown ... John ... i remember him now, his the S.P.R priest, his like a cousin to me, family ... i remember John Brown.**_

_**I looked up at the couple smiling "thank you"**_

_**They just nodded before the male ... i mean Erik said "look after him for use Mai"**_

_**"I will" was all i said before i started waking up but before i was completely gone i heard Gene shout "MAI GO DOWN THE CREEPY CORRIDOR, JOHN'S DOWN THEIR AND NEEDS HELP TAKE LIN-SAN WITH YOU".**_

Sorry if it's short and that it's took long for me to update this story but i hope you all enjoy it, as i did writing it. ^_^


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Authors Note.

SORRY... i haven't updated yet but i will soon i've been busy with my other stories on here and wattpad...if you want to read them as well then my page it AmyLou_19.

BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON *^_^*


End file.
